The Transformation
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: After a dangerous battle with an odd lucifer hawk Nami,Yuki,Lebia and lum cheng find something different about their teamates. They have been turned into chibi's! Now what's going to happen with a chibi socreress and a chibi megadyme?


Finally updated my other story so here we go.

After a fierce battle with a Lucifer hawk, Kiddy and Katsumi are not the same. Somehow they both have become chibis. What is the AMP going to do with a chibi sorceress and a chibi megadyne and how will they get back to normal?!

Disclaimer: I don't own silent mobius so because I admitted it DON"T SUE ME!! It's not like you'll get anything anyway.

"KATSUMI WATCH OUT!!" Kiddy shouted as she tackled katsumi out of the Lucifer hawk's blast. They had barely got out of the way before the hawks blast put a nice sized hole in the brick wall behind them.

"Thanks kiddy " Katsumi said as she grabbed grosspliner and stood up.

"I've never seen anything like one like this before, It's like it's invincible."

"I know. This is really strange but we have to get rid of this thing!" Kiddy shouted.

As if it realized it had missed the first time, the hawk began glowing and suddenly another bright blast of light shot out. Kiddy readied her gun to fire until a wall of fire cut off the shot. Both Kiddy and Katsumi looked over and saw a tired looking Lum Cheng standing there.

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah we're fine." Katsumi answered. "Though after that hit you took before we should be asking you that."

Lum Cheng snorted, "Oh please I've had worse than this." She turned her attention back to the hawk. "Guys looks like it's ready for round two."

The AMP was in the middle of a battle with a category one Lucifer hawk. Though it looked and attacked like a regular hawk, none of their attacks had been able to damage it. Katsumi, Kiddy, and Lum Cheng had been fighting with it for the past three hours and the Lucifer hawk still wouldn't die.

"Kiddy is everyone alright there?" Lebia asked. Kiddy had to shake her headset a few times before she could hear her.

"Yeah everyone's ok here. Just getting a little tired."

"Well I might have something that could help you." She began. "I just ran another scan over the haw and I just picked up some type of barrier around it."

"Didn't you do a scan on this thing when we first got here and nothing came up?!"

Lebia sighed. "Yes I did. The only explanation I have is that it got worn down from attacking so often, and that it just appeared."

"So what do you want us to do?" she asked.

"l want you and Lum Cheng to distract it. Then tell Katsumi to try and break it with grosspliner, and maybe your attacks will have more affect."

"All right. We'll try it."

Yuki sat next Lebia and was staring at the monitor, watching the battle. "Lebia? Are you sure that grosspliner can break through that barrier? I mean who knows what might happen if her spell doesn't work."

"Don't worry Yuki "Lebia said. "They'll be fine, but this is a chance we have to take. If something does go wrong we'll have to work about it when it happens." She turned her attention back to the monitors. "All we can do now is wait."

"So what did Lebia say?" Katsumi asked.

"She found a barrier around the hawk. She wants me and Lum Cheng to distract it long enough, so you can break it with grosspliner." She turned to Lum Cheng. "You up for it?"

Lum Cheng nodded. "Yeah I'm for it. Katsumi don't take any longer than you have to casting that spell. This thing seems to be pretty smart."

"I understand." she said and raised grosspliner. She glanced at both of them. "You two ready?"

Kiddy cocked her gun and got ready to aim. "Ready."

Lum Cheng held up Jesso and nodded. "I'm ready too."

"Good. Lum Cheng will attack first and I'll back her up." Kiddy started. "When we get it far enough away I'll tell you when to attack, got it Katsumi?" Katsumi nodded at her.

Lum Cheng grinned, "Now let's annihilate this thing! Jesso water formation!" The water dragon was easily reflected off the barrier. "Damn it! This thing really knows how to piss me off."

The hawk then yelled, "Do you really think those petty attacks will kill me?! Think again."

"What the hell? I didn't know category one's could talk?!" Lum Cheng shouted.

"Don't get distracted!" Kiddy shouted firing shots at the hawk. Each one bouncing harmlessly of the hawks barrier.

"Jesso fire formation!" This time a flame dragon was sent at the hawk. It too reflected because of the barrier.

Irritated because of the constant attacks the hawk turned it's attention from Katsumi and on to the two of them. Firing blast after blast of it's bright light. When they had backed it up far enough away from Katsumi, Kiddy called out to her.

"KATSUMI DO IT NOW!!" she cried out firing another shot at it.

Katsumi nodded. "Right!" She began to recite the spell quickly:

_In front of me Raphael_

_Behind me Gabriel_

_To my right Michael _

_To my left Uriel_

_Five shining stars of protection surround me_

_Six shining stars shine in the light pillar_

_Ater malkt va geblar ve deduler lu aurlam_

_AMEN!_

As Katsumi finished the spell the energy hurled toward Lucifer hawk . It crashed against the barrier, as if it was fighting against it. The spell won and broke through the barrier and enveloped the Hawk in light. They all thought they had finally destroyed it, but relief turned to panic as the backlash from the spell appeared. In the form of a big wave of energy.

Kiddy ran toward Katsumi calling to her to get out of the way, but it was no use. For some reason Katsumi was froze in her place. Kiddy reached her in the same exact moment and the wave surrounded both of them. In the ship on the field all that could be heard were their screams.

Lebia, Nami, and Yuki quickly landed the ship and met up with Lum Cheng to see if they were alright. When the smoke finally cleared they walked closer to see what had happened to their friends. They had prepared for the worse, but they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Nami gasped, Lebia stared in shock, and Lum Cheng was speechless. On the ground lied the two small sleeping forms of Kiddy and Katsumi alive and in one piece, but that wasn't the shocking part.

Yuki was the first to speak and said the one thing on everyone else's minds. "OH MY GOD THEY'VE BEEN TURNED INTO CHIBIS!"


End file.
